Hockey helmets that are commercialized today have liners of different thickness that may be affixed to the inner surfaces of the helmet in order to improve the fit between the left and right sides of the head of the wearer and the helmet. There is, however, a need in the industry to develop a more refined technique that allows the wearer to adjust the fit of the helmet, specifically by controlling the pressure the helmet applies upon the left and right sides of the head.